The Choir Show
by Hudson's Star
Summary: Hogwarts Choir holds a show! Pairing: DG, HHR. RL, CS...More
1. I Stand for You

Hi people! I made a new story! It is about songs! YaY! Fun stuff!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! NOTHING!!!!!!!!  
  
Title: The Choir Show  
  
Author: ShaneWestLover126 and go written by my brother.  
  
Summmey: The choir members of Hogwarts are doing a show!  
  
Pairings: D/G, H/HR, R/L, S/C...More  
  
Chapter 1: Stand for You  
  
Everyone was so excited. Well not everyone. The Hogwarts Choir was going to perform a sorta talent show for the school. Draco Malfoy and his goons were foced into it. Everyone else were excited though. Harry Potter joined to impress his girlfriend, Hermione, but it is not working well for Harry. Ron got a new fancy from Lavender Brown and they started to date. Ginny just joined to have fun and she was having fun. As Ginny practiced, Draco saw something new of her so he started to date her.  
  
--The Show--  
  
"Welcome to the Hogwarts Talent Show Choir Concert." Madam Pink said, "We are pleased to have you here. Are first preformance tonight is Colin Creevy singing I'll Stand for You. Everyone give him a round of applause." Everyone clapped and Colin came on stage. Most of the choir clapped.  
  
"I'm gonna run forever, say whatever take a chance in, what i believe in I'm gonna have a tattoo, I'm gonna have a additude." Colin sang as his bug eyes popped out.  
  
"So Tell my girlfriend that i'm leaving. Cause i'm free yeah to say what i wanna say" Everyone knows Colin cheated on his girlfriend with another girl.  
  
"And I'm feeling that its time to get away. Woh, Woh... We can live forever if we try Its up to you, Yeah Yeah And nothings gonna stop us now We're young...I stand for you." Colin sand and he broke into dance.  
  
"See I'm a taker, I'm not a begger I'm tired of losin', I'm gonna lose it I'm gonna ride a harley Oh, on the highway, I'm gonna do it my way, I'm gonna do it my way. Cause i'm free yeah To say what I wanna say. And I'm feeling that its time to get away." Colin's girlfriend Padma Patiel cheered for him.  
  
"And I'm feeling that its time to get away. Woh, Woh... We can live forever if we try Its up to you, Yeah Yeah And nothings gonna stop us now We're young...I stand for you." Colin had been excellent over the last few weeks.  
  
"Pressure in the air, In my hair People Everywhere, Politics don't care Need to ease my mind, Try to find a way Better day, But it's time to get away. Don't you care?" Colin gessured for Padma, his girlfriend to come on stage.  
  
"And I'm feeling that its time to get away. Woh, Woh... We can live forever if we try Its up to you, Yeah Yeah And nothings gonna stop us now We're young...I stand for you. And I'm feeling that its time to get away. Woh, Woh... We can live forever if we try Its up to you, Yeah Yeah And nothings gonna stop us now We're young...I stand for you." Colin finished the song then kissed Padma then ran off stage with everyone cheering.  
  
"Wow! That was Colin Creevy."  
  
~~~~How do you guys like it? Read and Review!!!!!~~~~ 


	2. Baby I love you

Hey guys this story hasn't been updated in awhile so I decided to update it. Now there is no D/G in this chapter but H/HR i promise so D/G soon! Baby I love you- Jennifer Lopez. The last Chapter was I stand for you-Nick Carter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song. It is Jennifer Lopez's song.  
  
Chapter 2: Baby I love you  
  
"Our next singer is Hermione Granger singing Baby I love you." Everyone clapped. Hermione came out on stage and smiled at Harry.  
  
"Boy I never knew I could feel the way I felt, when I felt the way you were feeling me baby. I'm so out of control! Yeah!" Hermione smiled and sung as she saw Harry.  
  
"Everytime you look my way, I realize more and more how much I adore those pretty eyes of yours, I'm helpless." Hermione slowly across the stage holding her microphone singing the words that remind her of Harry.  
  
"What I wanna know is are you willing to try can you love me for a lifetime. In just one night...Baby I love you (love you) Baby I need you (need you) I gotta have you (I gotta have you babe) Can't be without you (be without you)" Hermione smiled and sang the chorus again.  
  
"Baby I love you (love you) Baby I need you (need you) I gotta have you (I gotta have you) Can't be without you (be without you)" She loved Harry. After graduation, they were going to get married.  
  
"Blessed and cursed on the sameday the day that I first felt the power of you. Inside of me, such a strong feeling. There comes a time in everyone's life when you know, and everyone around you knows. That everything is changed, your not the same its a new day." Harry smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Oh what I wanna know is, are you willing to try? There's gotta be more meaning to this then what meets the eye... Baby I love you Baby I need you I gotta have you Can't be without you." Hermione was wearing a black dress.  
  
"Oh, I love the way you kiss me. Oh, baby please. I'm about to lose my mind Oh talk to me, cause I'm begging for you and I'm down on my knee's Baby, I know you're the one that I need! Baby I love you (love you) Baby I need you (need you) I gotta have you (I gotta have you) Can't be without you (be without you)" Hermione finished singing and waved to Harry before she walked of stage . Everyone was buzzing about her preformance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~R/R~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did you like it? Hope you did!!!!!! 


	3. Crazy for this Girl

Hey, here is chap 3 of The Choir show. Song by Evan and Jared-Crazy for this girl.  
  
Chapter 3: Crazy for this Girl  
  
"Okay now is Draco Malfoy singing crazy for this girl." said the Lady. Draco walked out on stage and started to sing.  
  
"She rolls the window down and she talks over the sound of the cars that pass us by and I don't know why but she's changed my mind." Draco sang thinking and smiling at Ginny.  
  
"Would you look at her she looks at me she's got me thinking about her constantly but she don't know how I feel and when she carries on without a doubt I wonder if she's figured out I'm crazy for this girl." Draco said as he sat on the end of the stage and sang to Ginny. She smiled and laughed.  
  
"She was the one to hold me the night the sky fell down and what was I thinkin' when the world didn't end Why did I know how" He touched Ginny's cheek lightly and she smiled. He didn't even notice that people were watching.  
  
"Would you look at her she looks at me she's got me thinking about her constantly but she don't know how I feel and when she carries on without a doubt I wonder if she's figured out I'm crazy for this girl." She laughed as he took her on stage and sang to her.  
  
"And right now face to face all my fears pushed aside and right now I'm ready to spend the rest of my life" Draco said singing.  
  
"Would you look at her she looks at me she's got me thinking about her constantly but she don't know how I feel and when she carries on without a doubt I wonder if she's figured out I'm crazy for this girl.Would you look at her she looks at me she's got me thinking about her constantly but she don't know how I feel and when she carries on without a doubt I wonder if she's figured out I'm crazy for this girl." Draco sang the song and kissed Ginny. They both went of stage and made out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~R/R~~~~~~~~~OR ELSE~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
